In roller chains and bush chains which have conventionally been used for transmission and transportation, pins and bushes are fixed to outside link plates and inside link plates, respectively. Since the pins and bushes are in sliding contact with one another, they are subject to high friction and heavy wear to cause significant elongation of the chain as well as power loss. Thus, this type of chain is not considered to be suitable for such use that requires high-accuracy positioning. Also, the bushes and rollers significantly wear and make loud noises by the engagement of the chain and a sprocket. As one of the countermeasures to reduce friction and wear, there is known an arrangement such that needle roller bearings are interposed between the pins and the bushes. In this arrangement, however, the interposition of needle rollers causes a problem such as a decrease of the pin diameter and a reduction of the load-carrying capacity. Some chains for heavy-load suspension have no bushes. However, as such pins are directly fitted in link plates, these chains are extremely disadvantageous in terms of friction resistance and wear resistance in transmission or transportation service, and furthermore, the pins have no tooth face for drive.